Kiss
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Ron and Hermione on prefect duties one night. RHr basicly. Little fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, J.K. Rowling along with her lawyers do.

**A/N:** Written for **orangebaroness** on livejournal. I was/could still be am, taking prompts on my livejournal for stories. I have to get through the first round before promising any more at the moment.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were doing their rounds as part of their prefect duties. Ron had been complaining about doing them, even though it was their second year of doing them.

"Can't we get the new prefects to do this?" He complained as they patrolled the halls.

"No, they have already had their turn Ronald, it is our duty as well." Hermione answered in her most commanding voice.

"But I have loads of work I should be doing." Ron added.

"Right, and all this work you could have been doing earlier but instead decided that you wanted to play chess with Harry. You knew that you had rounds for weeks and you could have done your work this weekend. Besides, I have as much if not more than you do." Hermione snapped back.

"I know, but I also have had Quidditch practice. So I have had less time to do my work. And sleep." Ron added, trying to convince her more.

"Look, I know all this but you still had time. And its not like we have that much more to do. We just have to walk around and make sure that there is no one out that is not supposed to be." Hermione tried to reason. They walked in silence for a little while longer. Hermione stopped them to try to listen for the sound of footsteps. She knew that she had heard them, but did not see anyone.

Ron was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the silence that was now surrounding them. He thought that he could begin the conversation again, but Hermione got to that first. "How is Lavender?" She asked, her voice harsher than usual.

"You know how she is, we broke up. And why would you ask me, you share a dorm with her." Ron replied.

"I know I do, but that does not mean that she speaks to me at all. I do believe that she and Parvati still regard me a little tensely because of what I said about Professor Trewlany." Hermione answered. She added, "she took it kind of hard, your break up."

"Oh yeah, I know she did. But, well, we really didn't have much in common. Besides snogging, that was pretty much it. And then she would try to tell me how Harry would die next and that got old fast. Rubbish, divination at times." Ron began to feel his ears turn pink.

"I know, part of the reason why I quit. Other part was that Trewlany really could not teach that class, besides making vague predictions that could or could not come true." Hermione added with sarcasm.

"Yeah, made up most of the stuff I 'saw'." Ron added. Silence engulfed them again, and this time it was more of a conversation ending one. As they patrolled they caught some first year Ravenclaws trying to sneak around. Hermione took off five points from Ravenclaw and made sure that they were heading back to their dormitory.

They began to head back to Gryffindor tower, their patrol almost over. Ron decided to ask what he had wanted to all year. "So, how is Krum?"

"Oh," Hermione sounded surprised at his question. "He is, um, well I guess. I haven't gotten a letter in awhile." She admitted. "In the last one he said he met another girl." She added.

"That's to bad." Ron said, trying to sound sincere.

"I guess, but I suppose it's for the best. Seeing as I could not get to Bulgaria."

Silence again. Ron, being blustered by her answer, spoke again. "So, seeing as we both don't have anyone, I mean, we do, but, well, would you like to go to Madame Paddifoot's with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione was glad that it was dark where they were because she could feel her cheeks burn with a blush. "I thought that you would never ask. I would love to."

"Great!" Ron said. They were almost at Gryffindor tower and Ron had one more thing to ask before they went inside. They were in a dark enough corner for his now red ears could not be seen. "Hermione, there is something else I wanted to ask."

"Yes?" She asked, trying hard to keep her face from burning. It was not working to well; she could feel the heat crawl up her neck.

"Well, not to sound to forward or anything, but would you..." Ron trailed off trying to find the right words to ask what he wanted. He felt like his ears were on fire.

"Just kiss me already." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask." He said before he leaned in to kiss her. They broke apart when they heard new footsteps in the hallway.

"New prefects on duty already." Hermione said. "Let's hurry back, don't want to be caught."

"Right." Ron replied. They hurried to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, and before separating to go to their dormitories, Ron stole another kiss from Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** Forgot to say that this is not really one of my main pairings, but I hope I did them justice. Just review and tell me what you think! They are always appreciated. 


End file.
